Open Your Eyes
by keb1991
Summary: Dean has a surprise for Sam. [Sam is 6, Dean is 10] Brotherly fluff!


Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to Supernatural or The CW Network, and I'm definitely not making a profit off of this.

Summary: Dean has a surprise for Sam on the 4th of July.

Category: Well, since there isn't a category marked 'fluff' I decided to put that here.

AN: Not beta-ed, last-minute fic I thought of while sitting in my room, watching the fireworks out my window. Sam is 6, Dean is 10, and I'm assuming I've got the correct year. All mistakes are my own. Also, I have no clue what time it gets dark in California, all I know is it gets dark around nine here in Virginia. Sorry for that!

_00000000000000_

_**Open Your Eyes**_

_Tuesday, July 4, 1989 _

_Santa Cruz County, California, USA_

8:30 p.m.

Dean Winchester lounged lazily on the tattered sofa, absently staring at the television set, and waiting patiently for the sun to set behind the tall trees on the horizon. His little brother, Sam, was seated next to him, but it seemed _his_ mind was only on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, which the kid had seemed to taken a liking to a year or so back when the show had first started. Their father, John Winchester, had been off on a hunt since yesterday, promising to be back in 'a few days tops.'

_0000000000000000_

8:50 p.m.

Noticing the darkened sky, Dean tore his gaze away from the television and out the window. It wasn't completely dark yet, but Dean wanted to get a head start on his surprise.

Getting up from the couch, Dean crossed the room and entered his and Sam's bedroom.

When Dean had learned that it would just be him and Sam this year, he had quickly formulated a plan to give his first true 4th of July. The only real 4th of July that Sam had ever had was at the ripe old age of two months, hardly something he'd remember.

The past four years had left fate deciding to make the fourth of July a day for driving endlessly down deserted back roads and highways late into the night, headed for a new town, a new hunt.

But not this year.

This year, Sam and Dean were holed up in a small two bedroom apartment, had been for a couple weeks now. And that's when Dean formed his plan.

A couple of days ago he had been at a nearby park with Sam, pushing Sam on the swings, when he overheard two women talking about their plans for this Independence Day.

And that's when Dean knew the _perfect_ place to take Sam to see his first fireworks.

_000000000000000_

Grabbing the small handgun that his father had given him on his tenth birthday (hey, better to be safe then sorry, right?) and shoving it in the back of his pants, Dean went back into the living room.

"Hey Sammy, you think you can stand to take your eyes off that TV for a couple of hours?" he inquired, a grin spreading across his boyish face.

"Why?" Sam asked suspiciously as he turned to look at his brother.

"Well, I wanna show you something," Dean replied happily.

"Outside? But Dad said –"

"I know, I know Dad said not to leave the apartment after dark, but what he doesn't know won't kill him. So I won't tell if you don't," Dean said, grabbing his little brother by the arm and dragging him to the front door.

"All right, I won't tell," Sam agreed as they exited the motel room and headed down the street. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, Sammy, so you're gonna have to wait until we get there to find out!" Dean said, still pulling Sam along.

"A surprise!" Sam practically squealed with excitement.

It sure didn't take much to please the kid.

_000000000000000_

9:10 p.m.

Detecting that their destination was only a few blocks away (the faint booms might have been a tip off), Dean stopped, Sam stopping along with him.

"Okay, we're almost there, so I want you to cover your eyes," Dean said, and then noticing the look of terror in the boy's eyes before closing them added, "Don't worry, I've got you," before guiding his brother the rest of the way, hearing the noises get louder with ever block.

"All right, you can open your eyes!" Dean announced.

Sam quickly flashed open his eyes, revealing one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

The two boys were on the boardwalk, facing toward the sandy beaches of Santa Cruz, the sounds of the ocean reaching their tiny ears. But that's not what was so amazing.

Gazing out towards the water, Sam could see the faint reflections of flashing colors bouncing off the surface, could hear the wailing siren noises and booms a short distance away.

Looking up and over to his right he could see the spectacular array of colors spreading across the whole sky. Never seeing such a sight before, Sam was in awe.

"What are those?" he asked loudly, trying to be heard over the noises.

"Fireworks, Sammy! Happy 4th of July!" Dean yelled, gazing at the fireworks display dancing across the sky.

"Wow!" Sam shrieked with pleasure.

"Come on, let's go sit near the water," Dean said before grabbing the other boy's hand and trudging through the sands to sit near the water's edge.

The two sat down facing the show, before Dean laid back and put his hands under his head. Sam, noticing this, decided he'd do the same thing.

"This is so cool, Dean," Sam whispered, still in utter shock of the scene before him.

"I'm glad you like it, Sammy," Dean breathed back, glad he could give his brother one moment of normalcy.

After a few minutes, Sam spoke up again, "Thanks."

Dean looked over at his brother, finding a bright, genuine smile now plastered onthe boy's youthful face, as he gazed longingly up at the sky. In that moment, Dean was thankful. Thankful for the first time in a long time. Thankful that he had his little brother safe and, for this one moment in time at least, truly happy.

"You're welcome, little brother, you're welcome."

_000000000000000_

Well, I hope y'all liked it! So…

**PLEASE REVIEW :)** They're much appreciated!


End file.
